


When i Look at you

by tigragrece



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	When i Look at you

Félix doesn't know how to watch Byleth, he is awkward about her, and he doesn't like when she looked at him because she was destabilized him.  
But Damm he was so in love with her, it's true that she have accepted his proposal, he couldn't believe it.  
  
But he was too shy,  
  
Byleth had one idea, she have asked him to come at her room during the night she wanted to surprise his fiance.  
When he arrived he saw her with a sexy dress  
  
He was blushing so hard and couldn't find a word to say  
  
"Welcome home" she kisses him  
  
He returns the kiss "You are just so beautiful"  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, it's... Beautiful"  
  
She continues to kiss him "I know we are shy, but I love you so much and I want to show you how much I love you and we could have a beautiful night"  
  
They kiss passionately and made love then later Felix said "How can I do to not watch you and not be destabilize when I see you"  
  
"Just be close to me, we will fight together and protect each other".


End file.
